FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to stud tensioning devices and stud insertion and removal devices and more particularly to devices intended for automatically inserting, removing and tensioning large studs, used in nuclear reactor pressure vessels, with a minimum, if any, of human intervention.